gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Walrus
Occasionally people need a laugh when they come to the site (not meaning there aren't a lot of laughs). Also, it improves the chances of the site being found if people search for it. --LuisFernandoLopez 17:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I understand what you mean, but there's loads of minor references to GTA in films/cartoons/TV shows, so I don't see what makes "Grand Theft Walrus" so important - and I personally don't find it amusing, but that's just me. However, if anyone else agrees, I think it would be better to put things like this into an article called "GTA in Popular Culture" or something similar - we really don't need to devote an entire article to each individual "real world" reference to GTA - it's just wasteful and unnecessary. - Hardrock182 17:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::In what way is it wasteful, if you don't mind me asking? --LuisFernandoLopez 17:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::What I mean is that it's effectively a "waste of space" (don't take that as an insult). As the main goal of this website is to provide information about GTA games (as well as their features, vehicles characters etc), it's just really pointless to have - potentially - loads of different articles about things which are not directly related to GTA i.e. real world references, fan faction, unofficial modifications etc. Like I said, it would be better to move this into an article called "GTA in Popular Culture", as I can recall many references to GTA off the top of my head; from films, games, TV shows etc, which could be added to the article along with "Grand Theft Walrus" - it would just be better to keep them all in the same place, if that makes sense?. - Hardrock182 17:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I suppose, but please include the pictures on the page. --LuisFernandoLopez 17:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :This wiki is for information about GTA games. Grand Theft Auto Walrus is one small reference to GTA in something external, so it's not really core to our subject matter. As Hardrock says, a page dedicated to references to GTA (or a section on GTA) would be the best place for this content. I'm happy to have a redirect from this page to that references page. In reply to the wasteful question, that is a good question. Why don't we have articles about every Windows operating system, and all the different game controllers, and a page for every voice actor in every GTA game? The wiki is hard enough to organise and maintain without having unnecessary content, or having one page's content spread across several pages (or duploicated). Theoretically it would be possible to make all those pages, but it isn't where the interest of most of our editors lie (so it would be negelected), and it wouldn't be what people visiting this wiki would want (so its pointless). It's not a "waste of space", but it offers no benefit to the wiki, and only makes life harder for us. Sure, this one page wouldn't be a problem, but there are lots of pages we delete because of relevance, and we have to draw the line somewhere. The line is drawn at having a page for this (you have less than 1 paragraph of content, thats the rule of thumb we use), but it IS relevant enough to be mentioned on a page somewhere. Just like we don't have pages for every fake shop in every GTA game, or every band on the radio. Also, remember that we don't allow pages dedicated to a specific Fan Fiction in the main namespace - you could look at this slightly similar to that. Hope that makes sense - Gboyers talk 02:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it makes sense, so is there already a references page? --LuisFernandoLopez 13:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. I suggest a simple section and bullet points should go on GTA for now. When we have enough information (too much for a section) then we can make a page instead. Gboyers talk 13:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC)